


【旻泰】风花雪月

by HarDlineEve



Category: minv - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarDlineEve/pseuds/HarDlineEve
Kudos: 16





	【旻泰】风花雪月

朴智旻&金泰亨

1 想见你想见你想见你

朴智旻也忘了自己是在哪一个瞬间突然想到了那件事，总之它让这趟旅行变得索然无味了。他坐在异国的车厢里，举着手机的本意是给窗外路过的山崖海滩拍照，现下却开始向友人抱怨这趟列车的信号太差，连语音消息都点不开。

下车后朴智旻在站台上终于能听到金泰亨发来的语音，质问他为什么发来好多条视讯请求又挂掉，是不是什么逗他玩的新招数。朴智旻听了好几遍，分辨得出金泰亨念哪个词的时候在嚼东西，哪两个词之间夹杂着金碳的叫声。他重新发了一条请求过去，很快就接通了，手机屏幕晃了几下之后画面里首先出现一只狗。

“碳尼——”朴智旻把手机举高，好像屏幕里的小狗能欣赏到身后的克里米亚半岛似的。

金泰亨紧接着出现在屏幕里。他把手机平放在床上，以一种非常刁钻的角度居高临下地看着朴智旻，一只手摸着碳尼的头顶，另只手托着下巴。他第一句话是，哇，智旻，你后面的石头房子好漂亮啊。

朴智旻拿着手机转了一圈，说不仅那个漂亮，所有的都很漂亮，下次有机会想和你一起来。金泰亨非常捧场地“哇”了一番，把脸埋进金碳的毛里，从嘴巴里吐出断断续续的，好……~啊。紧接着他们沉默了一会儿，倒没有尴尬——朴智旻周围很吵，金泰亨也跟狗玩得自在。朴智旻看着笑眯眯的金泰亨出神，直到旁边有人拉他去拍照，他才想起来问“最重要”的那件事。

“我上次落在你家的外套，你有收起来吗？”

“外套？”金泰亨愣了一下，紧接着自言自语起来：“你上次……上次来我家是什么时候来着……上个月？”

朴智旻跟朋友推说有重要的事情，自己躲到人少的地方蹲下来跟他视频。那句话被金泰亨听见了，他拿着手机下床的时候都觉得好笑，情不自禁傻笑了几声。朴智旻追问，你笑什么？找到了没有？金泰亨举着手机唰一声拉开衣柜，把镜头转过去，刚好对准了那件。

“难道是用金子做的吗？还特意来问。”他把衣服取下来，朴智旻那边短暂的黑屏了几秒，紧接着又出现镜子里金泰亨的全身。对方很孩子气的向他挑衅：“现在是我的了。”

朴智旻说，你什么时候有空，我要去你家拿回来。

镜子里的金泰亨无言地看了他一会儿，最后似乎是叹了一口气，用口型说，不给。反正他们都知道这些对话从始至终都跟那件衣服没有关系。朴智旻叫他的名字，金泰亨，这三个字里裹挟的情绪乱七八糟。金泰亨重新回到床上，又把自己的脸框进奇怪的角度，但依然漂亮。他抱着金碳看着镜头，大眼睛忽闪忽闪。

“好呀，智旻尼。什么时候都行，”金泰亨又把金碳抱起来，爪子贴在屏幕上，一下一下隔着防护膜蹭朴智旻的脸。金泰亨对小狗说：“你也在想智旻啦？知道了，会带你去见他的。”

2 对我来说重要的事

确实见到了。

金泰亨抱着金碳从公司会议室出来，刚好撞上风尘仆仆的朴智旻。朴智旻先是把小狗接过来抱在怀里亲了两口，腾出手来搂住看起来有点低落的金泰亨，讲不清楚是对小狗说，还是对泰亨说，“你也要bobo吗？”金泰亨被逗笑，问他怎么看起来这么累。朴智旻把金碳放下，小狗摇着尾巴在金泰亨腿边打转，金泰亨要把它抱起来，却被朴智旻牵住手。

“刚下飞机，来拿东西的。就是没想到遇见你。”

金泰亨觉得他们这种姿势下一秒就该拥抱，走廊里虽然没人，但金碳在看着他们。想到这个他就觉得不好意思，虽然他知道在别人看来是很正常的事情，小狗也并不在乎他们是拥抱还是接吻。

“跟我回宿舍吧。”朴智旻说。这句话虽然表面上用了疑问句式，其实并没有表示提议的意思，这是朴智旻对金泰亨的命令。金碳突然叫了两声，替金泰亨回答似的。金泰亨当然说“好”，虽然他本来打算回自己家，甚至晚一点还约了人吃饭。

金泰亨只穿了件黑色的帽衫，还没有金碳裹得严实。他回到宿舍打了好几个喷嚏，朴智旻忙着放行李，还是郑号锡帮他披了件外套，跟他说小心着凉。于是金泰亨回到房间跟小狗玩，石头剪刀布，他指着小狗的爪子：“你这是布还是石头，我现在出剪刀，我们到底谁赢了？”他其实挺无聊的，但还是很耐心地等着朴智旻。

一直到傍晚，朴智旻才换了家居服来找他。金泰亨发现他等到朴智旻之后反而开始不耐烦了，所以赌气没理他。朴智旻从后面搂住他，下巴磕在他肩膀上，说我们泰亨，是不是不开心啦？金泰亨鼓着嘴巴，但是放下了小狗。

“我刚才在给哥哥们分礼物呢。想不想看你那份？”

金泰亨转回头，朴智旻凑他很近，滚烫地呼吸打在他侧脸。他往前弓了下身子，小声说，想。朴智旻却没动，保持着这个姿势跟他聊起家常，告诉他自己在国外尝到超级好吃的冰淇淋。你不是不吃甜食吗？金泰亨问。“想替你尝尝”，朴智旻说着，靠得更近，他能感觉到金泰亨脸上的细小绒毛剐蹭着他的皮肤，还能感觉到金泰亨因为他靠近微微发抖，却尽量让自己保持镇定。“所以是什么味道？”金泰亨顺着他说。

这个时候金南俊砰地打开房门，三个人面面相觑，队长清了清嗓子，说出来开个会。朴智旻突然站起来，他撒娇似的把金南俊推出去，说哥，再给我们三分钟，只要三分钟。他们需要一鼓作气，就现在，立刻，多一秒和少一秒都不可以。

金泰亨还坐在地上，小狗把两条前腿搭在他的膝盖，可他其实在发呆。朴智旻带上门，跪下来面对面地看他。金泰亨想说话，但忍不住先偏开头打了个喷嚏。朴智旻笑了，伸手去摸他的头，“感冒了呀？”金泰亨还没来得及回应就被对方咬住嘴唇。他们接吻了。

你笑什么？朴智旻托住金泰亨的腰，含糊地问他。金泰亨用舌尖一下一下地舔他的嘴唇，贴着他说，我猜到了，聪明吧？朴智旻退开一点看着金泰亨，伸手去摸他湿漉漉的睫毛，像过家家似的表扬他，我们小泰亨真聪明，再猜猜别的？金泰亨咬了下嘴唇，智旻你还要说——

“我喜欢你。”

被对方抢先了，金泰亨眨眨眼睛，脸比接吻的时候还要红。朴智旻说，这句话怎么能让你先讲。金碳现下正试图钻进他们两人身体留下的空隙里，主要是想要跟金泰亨撒娇，却被朴智旻单手拎着后颈拿开，他说你不要总是那么黏着泰泰，他现在是我的了。碳尼汪了几声，他一本正经地拿指尖点着它的鼻尖：“以前不跟你计较，以后不准跟我抢。听见了吗？”

金泰亨笑起来，他跪直身体圈住朴智旻的脖颈，说你好傻啊，朴智旻。朴智旻手臂滑下来，紧紧圈住他的细腰，他还想跟他贴得再近一点才觉得安全。金泰亨亲了下朴智旻的头顶，小声说，三分钟，朴智旻，三分钟。对方如梦初醒，胡乱用指尖擦了下金泰亨的嘴唇，拉着他往门外走。

pd在客厅里长篇大论地讲起外出录制的事宜，金泰亨听到一半突然想起还有重要的事没有告诉朴智旻，于是在手机上按了一会儿，然后把屏幕推给旁边一本正经听讲的人。

“我也喜欢你。”

3 和玫瑰花相比

金泰亨是真的感冒了，但没跟旁人说。他上飞机就睡了过去，眼罩几乎把整张脸都蒙住。朴智旻觉得自己身上有点冷，于是隔着窄窄的过道去摸金泰亨的手，果然也凉得不行。他跟经纪人换了个位置，和金泰亨面对面地躺着对他耳语：泰泰，要不要起来吃点药？喝杯热水也行。金泰亨被他弄醒，迷迷糊糊地把眼罩往上推，露出半双眼睛。

“喝点水？”朴智旻要去按铃，被金泰亨拉住手腕，但很快又松开。他真的还有一半在梦里，又生了病，娇里娇气地哼了几声，小声说，你不要让我干这个干那个的，好累啊。朴智旻甘拜下风，牵着他的手说，内内，你好好睡觉。金泰亨一只手被他牵着，另只手也攀上他的手臂，像只小树袋熊。朴智旻用空的那只手轻轻拍他，他还在糯糯地讲，智旻尼，我生病了，你要听我的……后半句声音越来越小，朴智旻帮他盖好眼罩，捏了下鼻尖，“好”。

转机的时候大家在休息室吃东西，金泰亨一个人在沙发上躺着，过了好一会儿才打起精神。朴智旻本来想帮他打包一点流食，结果他自己洗了脸乖乖地坐到餐桌上来。摄像头堂堂地摆着，朴智旻不是那种会做惊险动作越界的人，他最能把握分寸。金泰亨以前会因为他在镜头前展现出的那种恰到好处的亲密而疑惑，堂堂不敢前进，也不想后退。现在恋爱后仍然不习惯，他喝着汤，表面上是乖，心里则惴惴不安。

好在下一段旅程的时间足够长，长到能安抚他所有不该产生的情绪。朴智旻最后上飞机，金泰亨看他背着手走过来，问他藏了什么好吃的在后面。朴智旻坐下，变出一支沾了露水的玫瑰花，花瓣触着金泰亨的唇瓣，几乎是差不多的颜色，鲜嫩的，粉红的。

“我们泰亨，怎么会比花还漂亮呢？”

“呀，朴智旻……”

金泰亨把花抢过来的时候以为会被上面的刺扎到手指，朴智旻笑起来，说泰亨，傻瓜，这不是真的花。金泰亨惊奇地拿起花凑到眼前看，又被朴智旻把手按到桌板下面去。

“也稍微注意一点吧？不然我还要解释说这是客舱服务，重新下去批量购入——”

金泰亨咧嘴笑，被朴智旻戳了下脸蛋。

“什么时候买的呀？”

“我路过展柜的时候，用翻译器告诉人家，女朋友生病了，想送一朵花逗她开心。就送给我了。”朴智旻停顿了一下，金泰亨正用手背贴着侧脸降温，于是他又逗他：“开心了吗？”他是恶趣味，并没打算等到金泰亨的回答，于是自顾自的调整座椅靠背，没想到金泰亨小心翼翼地握着玫瑰花，突然说，“开心啦！”

泰泰喜欢玫瑰花吗？朴智旻托着下巴看他，说泰泰喜欢的话，回去之后会送你很多很多玫瑰花，把整个房间都填满。

金泰亨转过来，把玫瑰花贴在朴智旻脸上，他说不仅仅是因为玫瑰花，是因为喜欢智旻尼。“回去之后，一个智旻就可以把我的房间填满了。”

4 今后只谈风花雪月

在国外金泰亨一直断断续续的生病，但大家在一起的时候总是精神百倍的样子，扮可爱逗哥哥弟弟开心，还包揽了好几个晚上的洗碗事业。朴智旻倒是有心疼他，但也知道金泰亨本来就是那种性格。他们是在恋爱，但他无意去改变他。这是多年来他们作为密友积攒的默契。

回国前的夜里大家聚在一起看星星，金泰亨突然去拉朴智旻的手。他想他们已经在无数种时间，无数片天空下，看过无数次漂亮的银河。他想说点好浪漫的话，可是还没来得及开口就被朴智旻拉了一把。

“泰亨，你是不是发烧了？为什么这么烫？”

金泰亨还没来得及辩解，他明明没事来着。但是哥哥们都在关心他，让朴智旻带他回房间休息，他还没看够星星月亮，就被朴智旻不知道是哪里来的力气半推半抱回房间里。他们住的小房间在斜上方有一扇类似是天窗的透明玻璃，它半敞着，露出同样大的星空。金泰亨被朴智旻压在床上，恰好能越过他的肩膀看到星星。

“你怎么……”金泰亨搜肠刮肚也找不到合适的词，只好去捏朴智旻的脸。但是朴智旻替他说完了，他说“我就是又欺负你了”。可是金泰亨听完又噘嘴，说“才不是欺负我”。他从来不觉得朴智旻欺负他，朴智旻即使对他做了越界的事——不对，他从来不觉得朴智旻有什么事是越界的，因为从一开始，从他决定跟朴智旻做朋友开始，就把界限这个词从他们的字典里屏蔽掉了。

“好，不是欺负你，本来也不是欺负你，”朴智旻把头埋进金泰亨的颈窝里又舔又咬，金泰亨又有种预感，他有点僵住。他不是没跟男人谈过恋爱，但谁都没对他真刀真枪地做过什么。出于本能的，大多数男性对他有种神圣的怜惜心理。这点金泰亨心知肚明，他很会掌握他们的弱点，把这点不忍用各种方法放大，彻底推卸掉自己的责任。

“智旻，智旻……”金泰亨推了下朴智旻的肩膀。他说不清自己的感受——他是自爱的，因为没经历过所以下意识对那方面的事情害怕。他虽然没有跟朴智旻的界限意识，但有本能的痛感。

“怎么了？”朴智旻停下来，手肘支在他身体两旁。

“能不能下次，我还没——”

朴智旻腾出手来拨开金泰亨挡住眼睛的刘海，他说泰亨，我不给你做心理准备的时间。我跟你谈恋爱不是计划，是因为我喜欢你，就喜欢你一个人。金泰亨喃喃地说我知道。“所以我们做爱，是因为我现在想跟你做爱，不是上次的计划，也不想知道下次的具体时间。泰泰……”朴智旻露出那种温柔的表情，说，泰泰，你明白我吗？

他说得那么露骨，金泰亨不知道怎么回应。但是朴智旻依然没有跟他商量的意思。金泰亨了解朴智旻，他不一定没有做过这种计划，甚至说不定做了百次千次。朴智旻脱掉他的衣服，开始跟他接吻。金泰亨喜欢接吻的，他像小朋友一样，每晚睡前都要晚安的亲亲，但是朴智旻现在打定主意要上他，连吻都变了味道。朴智旻想，这幅身体，现在他要亲自把它变成大人。

因为是第一次，他们用简单的后入姿势做爱。朴智旻覆在金泰亨身体上，摸着他手臂上一层薄薄的汗液，问他痛不痛，冷不冷。金泰亨喘了一会儿，最后小声呜咽着说，智旻，我害怕。朴智旻说，你怕什么呢？他把他抱起来，像平时压腿一样，让金泰亨坐在他的怀里。朴智旻往前去按他的膝盖，整只手握住。金泰亨从嗓子里挤出细细的叫声，像小猫，他求饶说智旻，痛，痛。平时做拉伸的时候也这么叫。于是朴智旻吻住他的脖颈，开始一下一下地往前顶，金泰亨的叫声渐渐变了调。还痛吗？朴智旻变哑的声音好性感，金泰亨忍不住侧过头，朴智旻并不跟他接吻，于是他就伸出舌尖舔他的微微长出胡茬的下巴。

你叫什么名字，嗯？是叫金碳吗？朴智旻把金泰亨往自己身上拉，好能进得更深。太近了，太靠里面了，金泰亨能用后背感受到朴智旻腹肌的形状，后穴里也清楚地感受到阴茎的轮廓。不……不是……金泰亨抬手擦了下眼睛，发现自己半张脸都变得湿漉漉。

真的不是吗？朴智旻停下动作，阴茎深深埋在金泰亨身体里。金泰亨呜咽得更厉害了，只有他自己不觉得是在叫床，他说智旻，哥哥，为什么不动了？朴智旻耐心地摸他的头发，说哥哥在等你说实话。呜呜，哥哥，我……金泰亨把手往后伸，一直摸到两个人连接在一起的，又烫又湿黏的那一圈。他才发现自己在性爱里并不是保守派，朴智旻说什么他都愿意配合着去做，甚至食髓知味，想要的更多。

哥哥，我是……小狗，现在能不能……呜呜……

朴智旻突然发狠地插他，金泰亨连话都说不完全，叫床又黏又软，像是下面那张嘴里的软肉紧紧裹住阴茎，也紧紧攥住了朴智旻。高潮的时候他仰着头，正对着那扇充满星斗的玻璃窗，天空突然散成碎片，在他闭眼之前统统洒进房间，于是银河充满了他们的世界。金泰亨想原来做爱是很美的，他在被朴智旻开发前把它想得很肮脏。这个世界上所有原始的，本能的，都是美妙的。就像天地初开时，上帝让人来到这个世上，是出于甜蜜的爱意。

5 好奇怪啊 喜欢你这件事

金泰亨以前设想过他如果真的跟朴智旻谈恋爱，世界会不会大乱。但其实是没有。他们还是最好的朋友，在舞台上一个眼神就知道该怎么互动的最佳搭档。镜头前会互相调侃，做亲密的动作，但小心翼翼保持着点到即止的界限。

事情会一直这样持续地发展下去吗？金泰亨不敢深深去想，因为每次他要做自我整理的时候，都因为和智旻的关系而没办法看到未来。可是如果要把那种选择摆到他面前，他还是会毫不犹豫选择“朴智旻”。他知道朴智旻也会这么选，他就是这么笃定地了解。

圣诞节那天首尔下了小雪，他们在电视台有演出，很早就到休息室准备。金泰亨跟朴智旻坐在一起，在沙发的角落蜷缩成小小的两团，头靠头地看同一个视频——圣诞节主题的宣传片，背景音乐是jingle bells。朴智旻突然摘掉耳机对他说，泰泰，圣诞快乐哦。金泰亨歪了下头，问他“是对亲故说，还是对男朋友说？”朴智旻好像猜到他会这么问似的，揉了揉他的脸，说“全部。”

金泰亨切了下一个视频。朴智旻看见封面是他们两个人的合照，耳机里播的是他完全没听过的圣诞祝歌。金泰亨捂住他的嘴，说认真听，这是只给男朋友智旻的圣诞礼物。

我写了一首歌，想着你写了一首歌。后来他们说这首歌不可以跟你一起唱的，很奇怪。我没有对他们说这首歌本来就是写给你的——我本来就很奇怪的呀。智旻。可是他们连第一点都觉得奇怪，我就不想说第二点了，反正他们听不懂。

朴智旻一直低着头没说话，歌都放完了，视频还没播完。最后几秒是很久很久以前他们在酒店里拍的视频：第一次住在高级酒店的顶楼，从上面高高地拍底下星星点点的黑色人群。先出现金泰亨的声音，画面里也是他的指头，他说智旻尼，我们约定一直做歌手吧，就算以后住不了三十八层的酒店，住在八层，也一直做歌手。朴智旻听见自己在笑，他有种错觉，自己灵魂出窍似的，居高临下地望着五年前的他和他。五年前的朴智旻勾住金泰亨的指头，说“好啊。泰亨。”

有拥抱过吗？朴智旻想给那时的小泰亨一个拥抱。他们还差不多高的时候，他不用踮脚就可以抱住他。

你不会哭了吧？金泰亨拽掉朴智旻的耳机，朴智旻，你可不能哭啊，cody姐姐最讨厌肿眼泡了，我要变成罪人了。朴智旻又被他拉回到2019年12月24日。默默抱住他，他想，现在好好抱一次也不晚吧。

“你真的好奇怪啊……这个时候还想着cody怎么想。”朴智旻小声说。

工作人员这个时候敲门进来请他们去隔壁做造型，金泰亨要挣开朴智旻，却又被一把揽回去。朴智旻把金泰亨压在身下，抬起头朝门那边看了一眼，结果那边的男人被吓到了似的，说了声对不起然后关掉门。金泰亨想，人家应该被吓得莫名其妙来着。他躺着捧住朴智旻的脸，说“要工作啦，你听没听见。”

朴智旻就这样俯身下来亲他。

没听见。朴智旻说，关我屁事。

“你也好奇……”金泰亨没说完的最后两个字湮没在圣诞节的吻。

-fin


End file.
